ECHOES 2: SHADOWS LIGHT
by Legendaryicon
Summary: This is a Prequel. A short introduction to the early Life of "Havel". An ex-UNSC soldier Spartan turned into a hardened Veteran. His mission to rescue and Eliminate a new threat. READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY ECHOES SAGA 1 of the few Prequels that I will be making
1. SOLID IRON

**_From Author: LEGENDARY ICON_**

**__****_"This is a Prequel within the ECHOES SERIES"_**

**_" Hopefully its loved and cherished"_**

**_"READ,REVIEW, and ENJOY!"_**

_**NOTE!: THIS STORY WITHIN THE "ECHOES SAGA". THIS IS AN EXPLANATION OF WHAT "SAMUEL VOLTERA" FACED DURING HIS ACTIVE YEARS OF SERVICE. DURING HIS LIFE AS AN EXILE. AND WHAT HE FACES ALONG THE WAY...9 years before "ECHOES: ORIGINS"**_

CHAPTER 1

SOLID IRON

The Pelican flew into the atmosphere. Heavy cloud coverings went on. The Pilot could barely see anything. The Planet was named " Hueco".

She continued switching the communications on and off. Switching to her radar and back to the controls.

"Sir? Were coming in blind and I can't say were exactly"said The Pilot

She looked forward again. Struggling to see what was ahead of her. Her single passenger. Was only just one man. Yet this was rescue mission.

He wasn't going to leave or abandon the mission because of little debri.

"That's fine, drop me off here"he said

"Are you sure? Sir? This is an enemy location and who knows how many hostiles"she said

"I'll be fine"he said

"Coming drop"she said

The man tossed his Cuban cigar into the floor. The red blinking lights went off. Sounding as the back door of the Pelican went on opening.

Massive chunks of air pressure flew into the Pelican. The Pilot looked forward trying to see what was ahead. Yet nothing. Only the everlasting fog.

"I'll call you when I need the evac"he said

"Sir in case anything happens, its been an honor meeting you Havel"she said

"Like wise Mich"said** Havel / Samuel "Havel" Voltera(Father to the main character named "Joshua Voltera" of the ECHOES SAGA)**

Samuel stood angered. Staring down forward towards the massive tree's. The massively huge green reddish trees. Sounds of nature sounded off.

Crows and birds flew as his Pelican continued flying quickly. His SPARTAN IV helmet was in his right hand. It was called "GUNGIR". A prototype helmet.

It's grey paint was rusted and almost completely gone. His chest plate had military pockets. Extra ammo clips and his hunting knife.

His shoulder armors were thin and light weight plating. Allowing him quick movement. His left elbow was tied around with a white bandanna.

It flapped with the ever ongoing wind pressure pressing up against him. His face looked a bit old. His fuzzy hair moved with the wind. His beard did the same.

His eyes searched the terrain. Gripping onto his helmet he walked slowly out the Pelican. Putting his fresh old helmet on. Its visor glowed green.

Scanning the area and his body. Havel jumped out falling into the trees. Onto the incoming branches braking his fall all the way down into the dirt ground soil.

He grunted aloud. His shields recharged as they sparked quickly. Looking to his left then right he noticed nothing but wild life.

On his back was his Silenced DMR. His secondary weapon was his Silent ODST Pistol. Grabbing ahold of his DMR he aimed forward. Checking the ammo clip.

A voice came to life in his helmet.

"Havel, what happened?"asked **_Deka ( the second in command of the "EXILES" force)_**

"I arrived, I just have to get to them before they're killed"said Havel

"I told you before, you don't have to do this they could have handled it"said Deka

"No I wont allow anyone else handle the problems of our company"he said

Havel began running forward moving away from small bits of rocks. Moving away from the screeching birds.

Heading north as his visor showed the last known location of his allies. Heading towards the Camp site known as "**_DARA'S LIGHT_**".

Havel continued heading on until he could hear sounds of ships passing over head of him. Yet there instruments must have been working a lot better.

Havel stopped running and jumped forward into the ground. Taking cover into the tall grass. He stared forward seeing military Jeeps driving through.

The dirt road in front of him was muddy and dirty. The soldiers laughed making jokes. Havel crawled slowly forward listening to the talk and laughing.

He silently moved his DMR forward. Aiming closely towards they're feet until they're voices sounded disturbed.

"Sir?! I didn't know!?"yelled the first soldier

"Hey...hey!? Let me speak damn it"yelled the first soldier again

"What happened now?"asked The second soldier

"The Captain said the prisoners escaped and we have to go find them"said the First Soldier

Havel slowly got up to his feet. Aiming towards the first Soldier as he walked towards the right.

The 2nd soldier dressed in green and brown Marine armor walked behind the first soldier. Havel quickly aimed and fired into the second soldier.

Rushing towards the first as the second fell dead into the muddy ground. Havel quickly grabbed ahold of him in a secured "CQC" (Close Quarter Combat)hold.

Quickly pulled him back into the bushes and trees.

"Where are they?!"said Havel

Havel tightened his hold in order to get the soldier to speak. The soldier was being choked. He struggled and kicked desperately.

"Where are they!?"continued Havel

"Up the main road-road!? Please?!-PP-Please!? There's two of them, one-"

"Say it!?"yelled Havel

"Up-Up the main road, towards the north side of the jungle!? Please let me go"struggled to speak the first soldier

Havel knocked him out unconscious and tossed him into the ground. Looking forward Deka's voice came to life.

"Deka, they escaped and they're heading into the jungle"said Havel

"Alright get them and get out of there"said Deka

**_ECHOES 2: SHADOWS LIGHT _**


	2. SOLID GROUND

CHAPTER 2

SOLID GROUND

Through the many scattered bushes and many rough muddy terrain. The two prisoners ran trying desperately to flee. One was a woman named "Ramona".

She had long black hair. In her arms was a small wounded child named "Danny" an orphan child. One that was the son of another comrade within the "EXILES".

His left leg was bolted with steel electrical bolts. Electrocuting his muscles making them worthless in his legs.

"Ahh! Wait please?!"he pleaded

"Sorry Danny, we have to go!"she yelled

Running as fast as she could. She tried over and over to run. Struggling in the heavy muddy dirt. Her worn out prisoner shoes became heavy.

Her prisoner clothing was torn and slashed. Danny was in her arms struggling to stay strong and not cry. His tears rolled down his cheeks.

Struggling to stay awake. He could feel those hard bolts giving into him. His breathing became slower. Sounds of hounds and soldiers were far behind them.

They yelled aloud. The two continued heading North into the Jungle. Trying to flee from they're capture's. Danny looked up towards the sky.

He could see the many tall trees and the flapping of birds. Ramona looked back seeing the lights of the Marine like soldiers coming and coming.

"Shit,shit"she said

"Ramona?...Please,where?"he pleaded

"Stay with me Danny where almost out of here"she said

Sounds of mortars were fired into the air. The mortar bombs dropped hard into the Jungle. Danny stared at Ramona shocked.

Chunks of debri of dirt and mud flew around them. Both stared back scared. As Ramona turned back running again.

Ramona heard gun fire shooting passed them. Heard soldiers trying desperately to find them. Hornets flew over them. She cursed under her breath.

Danny felt useless. He couldn't believe it all this was happening to them. He's eyes stared shocked seeing the Tank smashing through the tree's.

Firing ahead of them. Ramona looked back frightened. Soldier's tossed grenades up into the air passed them.

Explosions went from behind as she fell into the ground. Danny fell face first into the mud.

Danny cried aloud. Ramona struggled trying to get to him. Sounds of tree's fell into the ground. Breaking and being torn. Yet at that single moment.

Gun fire hit the left sides of the 3 running soldiers from Ramona's left side. She looked back at them falling.

Danny was confused as both turned back looking at one. Havel ran quickly firing his DMR into the enemies.

Ramona gasped seeing him in this situation with them.

"GET UP!"he yelled

The tank took aim towards him as he jumped and rolled out of the incoming fire. Ramona grabbed ahold of Danny and both began running again.

Havel got up to his feet and fired at the Mortar soldiers towards the dirt road. Quickly sprinting he moved behind tree's and rocks.

Avoiding the machine gun fire from the Tank. The Tank moved in a circular motion. Trying desperately to aim towards Havel.

He moved swiftly as he slid across the ground and took out the soldiers rushing towards him. Bullet after bullet each one died instantly.

Havel instantly ran after sliding trying to keep moving. Havel ran towards the dropped RPG.

Quickly jumping towards it he rolled on the ground barrel avoiding the falling tree behind him.

Quickly took cover behind a jeep and reloaded the used rocket launcher. Looking to his left and right sides.

He noticed the machine gun fire coming from the tank behind him.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF VIEW* POINT OF VIEW CHANGED***_

"Sir?! We have a problem"said a Marine like soldier

The man he stared at looked back towards him. He was an elite. He stared angered. The Elite was armed and colored grey.

"What now?"he asked

"We have reports that Captain Samuel Voltera has arrived"said the soldier

The Elite walked passed him and out of his office. Behind him were filled with holograms of the Exiles group.

Members after members where scanned and searched for.

"If he tries to escape shoot down his pelican, I dont care if Danny or Ramona die in the process"said the Elite

* * *

**_*CHANGED POINT OF VIEW* * BACK TO THE MAIN CHARACTER AND THE SITUATION*_**

Havel dropped the RPG. Rushing towards Ramona and Danny as the burning tank burned. Ramona rushed towards Havel.

Havel looked left and right making sure there wasn't anyone else around.

"Samuel? How did you?"he said

"I don't let any team member of mine left behind"he said

Havel looked at Danny and his legs. Closing his eyes he stared at the ground after.

"Mich, I need an evac now"said Havel

"On my way sir"she said over the radio

Havel looked back towards Ramona and Danny. Havel's helmet scanned the legs of Danny. Ramona began to talk to Havel about the situation.

"Samuel, he's being targeting us for days even planing to do something terrible to the organization"said Ramona

The Pelican came in quickly as it hover over them and began landing.

"Deka? Did you hear"asked Havel as he walked last into the back of the pelican

Ramona and Danny entered into the Pelican. Havel jumped into the back end of the Pelican. Listening to what Deka talked about.

"We have no choice now, will have to take him out before he takes us out"said Deka

"I'll take care of it"said Havel

The Pelican gained altitude as the doors began closing slowly behind him. Sounds of Hornets came to life. Havel turned to look back at the terrain.

Then it happened missiles instantly hit the Pelican from behind. Havel went flying into the floor. Danny yelled as fires and wires sparked into the back.

"HAVEL!"yelled Danny

"SHIT!ARGGHAA"yelled Mich as the Pelican swirled and swirled

Spinning out of control as the Pilot yelled. Havel tried to rush to his feet until he was shot through his left shoulder.

Then another explosion erupted beside his right hand side. He flew into Ramona as both fell into the floor. The back door of the Pelican was blasted off.

Fires spread. Danny was reaching out towards Ramona and Havel. Havel slid across the steel floor. Mich yelled struggling to stay in control.

Havel barley held onto the floor as sparks flew past his helmet. Ramona was unconscious and she was being held onto by Havel.

"ARGGHHAAA!"yelled Havel struggling to hold onto her and the Pelican

"HAVEL!"yelled Danny

Havel looked up seeing the 2 Hornets and a banshee firing at the Pelican. The Pelican dropped into the jungle smashing into the ground.


	3. SOLID NIGHTMARE

CHAPTER 3

SOLID NIGHTMARE

Blurriness was all he could see as he opened his eyes. Blurriness went ongoing. He felt the sudden rushing movement. Trying desperately to move.

He struggled. Lights shined against his eyes. He tried to move again. Yet he noticed the armed Marines. The soldiers following around him.

He was on a medical bed. Looking left then right he could see rooms. Room after rooms with other prisoners and other soldiers. Words went back and forth.

"Pulse?!"asked another

"He will live but the boss doesn't want him sedated"said The doc

"That's a rush of pain"said the other guard behind them

"Hey Doc shut it"said the guard

"Just keep going were almost there"said The Guard

"RAGHHAAA!"yelled Havel

"Shut you bitch!"yelled the Guard slamming the back end of the Assault rifle into Havel's face knocking him unconscious

"A fucking Mercenary thinking he can get away! Haha fucking joke"said the Guard

Havel fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**20 MINUTES LATER , AFTER BEING HIT INTO THE FACE BY THE END OF THE GUN**_

Blood dripped from his hands. His body hanged with holograms holding him up from the ground. The room was a prison cell.

Large with scans of his body and skeleton structure. Behind them and around him floated many scans of muscle structure and organs.

Noticing what was affected in the crash. As he slowly regain consciousness. Sounds of footing came closer and closer towards him. The room was well lit.

He looked forward seeing 2 white armed Elites. They guarded the door and stared at him. His eyes closed and opened slowly.

He sighed trying to catch his moment before torment.

"Samuel what a pleasant day, tell me? What did you think?"asked the Elite in Grey armor looking towards him

Havel looked forward. His SPARTAN IV armor was gone. His left eye had a scar going down form his forehead and down to his cheek. His chin was bloody.

" Mozak Gustavus...we were your team mates"said Havel

"I found something better than "team mates" " said Mozak

Havel looked up at him and then down at the floor again. His body was in great pain. The doctor behind him checked his heart rate and vitals.

"Samuel your belief in this simple world with exceptions and freedom of society, don't get me wrong its incredible but we both know it wont last at all"said Mozak

"Mozak your a disgrace...taking your own brethren hostage...killing your own brother over the data he recovered"said Havel struggling

"That data is more than what you know, the value of it has more for our kind instead of your pathetic weak minds Havel"said Mozak

Havel looked back at the moving doctor noticing his nervousness. Mozak punched Havel into the stomach.

Havel grunted aloud coughing up blood into the ground. The Doctor looked back at the blood. Seeing Mozak enjoy the beating he was giving Havel.

"You son of a bitch"said Havel as he coughed

Mozak turned around waking away slowly.

"Havel you will suffer and see everything that you have built destroyed"said Mozak

Havel looked up towards him angered. Seeing him walking away.

"Mozak you can't! If you do this I will be-"

"Havel you are in no position to threat me, look at what happened to Danny,and Ramona"said Mozak walking out of the room

"Mozak! What have you done!"yelled Hazel

Laughing aloud as the door shut closed. Havel looked down with his eyes closed. Feeling the sudden rush of pain.

The Two other elites looked towards him. They said nothing. Silently looking towards him then away.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF VIEW* * CHANGED OF VIEW***_

Walking through the hallways was a SPARTAN IV female soldier. Deka the 2nd in command. She held in her hands a fully powered elite sword.

On her back a Battle rifle. As she walked an Elite behind yelled out her name. His name was " Wil "Ares" Helsinki.

Deka turned around looking towards him.

"I wont take any other word Deka, he's my best friend I'm going"said Ares

"I wasn't going to say "No" at all"said Deka

Ares walked reloading and checking his weapon. His shotgun was on his back. In his hands he held two SMG's. Eager to aid his best friend Havel.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW* *BACK TO Ramona and Danny's situation*_**

Within a cell was Danny sitting still. Looking closely at his hands. His hands were partly bloody and healed.

Footing sounds stopped. He heard the voice of Mozak.

"You wont escape again Danny, he will die here and so will you"said Mozak

Danny looked down towards the floor. Closing his eyes trying to shut out Mozak and his ramblings.

Yet it didn't seem to work well at all. The deep annoying voice came further into him.

"Why?...he was your friend...why kill a friend that meant-"

"Friend?! Hahaha you Humans are simpletons, I wasn't ever that at all now my mind is clear and so is my path"said Mozak

"You betrayed us, betrayed what you joined, betrayed those around you and for what?!"yelled Danny angered as tears rolled down his bruised cheeks

Mozak stared down towards him. Listening to what he had to say.

"You wouldn't understand at all Danny besides everything has a purpose, as mine will come to be unfold soon"said Mozak

Mozak walked away. The glowing cell lines charged statically in front of Danny. He stayed away from the cell lasers in front of him.

Sitting still crawled up into a ball. Scared yet he cried while being inside.


	4. LIGHT RAIN

CHAPTER 4

LIGHT RAIN

The Doctor examined Havel checking his pulse closely. Looking at his charts and hologram scans. Seeing what parts needed immediate attention.

Halve was slightly moving as he began to regain consciousness again. His mind was remembering that he was trapped.

He knew he must stop Mozak from ruining what he had built with his team. Knowing that an alliance that was once built can still exist.

Havel struggled to move left and right. Bounds of holographic straps held him down. Unable to do anything. He looked left and right.

He could see no guards at all. The Medical room was well lit. The bright lights glowed all around him. His left hand had bits of blood stains.

"Don't move Havel"said The Doc

Havel closed his eyes and breathed in a bit. He stared at the ceiling.

"I need to stop him Doc, you know this"said Havel

"I'm much aware, as even now he is reaching a point of where he stands"said The Doc

Havel opened his eyes and looked towards him. Noticing something about the Doc. Unlike the others being very aggressive and protective. He wasn't.

"What do you know Doc?"asked Havel

The Doc looked up into the ceiling and sighed. Wanting to be relieved of his stressful day.

His days of being yelled at, told at faults when he can't do anything about it.

"Havel, I understand you want to keep the peace between both sides of Humans and Elites"said The Doc

"But even now you must see what happens when Elites and Humans join into one force, other's will stir against it even after the Forging of the Treaty"said The Doc

Havel still moved his hands trying to see if he could at all. Moving his body little by little. Yet his bounds wouldn't let him go.

He was trapped. Unless he could find another method.

"Doc, what do you know?"asked Havel

"He has found it, found the Forerunner Artifact"said The Doc

Havel stared at him. Remembering what that meant towards him. The Forerunners, an ancient race that lived long ago.

"What is it? A weapon? A station?"asked Havel

"It's more than a Station Havel, its a Military station"said The Doc

The Doc walked towards him and injected him. Havel grunted and felt sleepy. As his blurriness came back.

"Now you know Havel, now stop him"said the Doc's voice fading into the darkness

* * *

**_30 MINUTES LATER..._**

Havel was being dragged out of the Medical Bay. Dragged by his hands. He eyes began to open again. Looking forward he could see. The steel doors opening.

Cell like rooms on his sides. Some with dead soldiers. Others with dead civilians. Yet he noticed them as Government officials. At least 2 of them were.

The 2 ODST soldiers dressed in green. Walked dragging him with 2 other guards with weapons in front of them.

Danny looked to his right seeing the guards dragging Havel. He stared shocked seeing him. Havel looked towards Danny and made a hint. Danny nodded.

"Hey!? Where-where?!"yelled Danny again and again

The Guards stopped and looked towards him. While Danny slammed his hands around his cell. Screaming and kicking.

The Guards dropped Havel face first into the ground. Not caring about this prisoners well being. The four guards paid attention more towards Danny.

The Guards walked towards him trying to shut him up. One Guard looked away as he kept on walking. The second guard fired his weapon into the air.

As he did that Havel had already taken the chance. Killing the three guards. The last guard lowered his assault rifle. Danny stared at the standing ODST.

Both looking at each other.

"I-I just want to go home"said Danny

"Well sorry Kid, now shut the fuck up and sit"said the Guard

Danny sat back down. Scared and frightened yet at that same moment. Havel took him by surprise and snapped his neck.

Havel grabbed the key from the dead guard's belt. Havel opened the cell of Danny.

"Danny where's Ramona?!"asked Havel

Danny looked up towards him. Didn't say anything. Havel knew that look.

"I heard her screams, I-I-I couldn't do anything about it"said Danny

"Danny can you walk?"asked Havel

Havel grabbed ahold of the dropped UNSC Assault Rifle. Reloading the clip. Havel walked towards Danny and picked him up putting them onto his shoulders.

Looking left and right. He headed towards the end of the hallway. The doors opened rain came down quickly.

Havel and Danny were getting soaked as they headed off into the muddy dirt. To his left side soldiers walked around the camp.

Securing the area. Lights shined around the camp cells just outside the Vehicle Depot. Havel headed off into the jungle again. Running as fast as he could.

Heading straight. He jumped and moved over dirt and small rocks. Splashes of wet water sounded off.

Havel's breathing became heavy and heavier as he went. Danny looked back trying see if anyone else was behind them. Alarms went off. Havel kept going.

"Havel?!"said Danny

"I know, we have to leave!"yelled Havel

Search lights went back and forth glowing searching for them. Looking around the camp site. Soldiers went off into the Jungle after them.

Havel ran trying desperately to avoid the branches and tree's. Moving through bushes and open muddy terrain. Heading towards the hills of this jungle.

Havel grunted as he stopped running. Putting Danny onto the ground.

"Deka?!Anyone?"asked Havel aloud

"Shit"said Havel

Danny was sitting looking back at the path they had rushed through. Gunfire and yelling was heard. Havel stood looking left.

Taking aim he waved his left hand towards Danny. Signaling him to crawl behind the tree. Danny struggled crawling through the muddy ground. As he did.

Havel expected to see many soldiers coming after them but nothing. Sounds of much rain poured. Havel's assault rifle was soaked.

Lights came alive behind them. Danny looked back seeing the Pelican landing behind them. Havel looked back.

Seeing Ares firing a mounted gun turrent towards the Hornets. Havel tossed to his right the Assault Rifle into the ground.

Havel quickly picked up Danny and entered into the back of the Pelican.


	5. SHADOWS

CHAPTER 5

SHADOWS

_**3 Hours Later...**_

Ares and Deka were being told. Explained to them, Danny was in a hovering chair. Havel was smoking his cigar. Havel stared at the center of the room.

Ares and Deka stood around the circular holograms. Danny was able to point out the various important things of what was happening.

The holograms in front of them were about. The Forerunner Artifact that was uncovered. Havel walked slowly forward.

Calmly noticing the Various designs around the Structure.

"Where is this?"asked Havel

"Installation named "**_Rokark_**" a Space station that was built within the center of it"said Danny

Havel looked at the massive ring like world. The forerunner technology made into a last minute sanctuary. Ares looked closely at the images.

"I've seen this installation my people believe it to be a Holy place"said Ares

"Holy place? Interesting, what else do you know Danny?"asked Deka

"That this installation is hollow and alone, maybe life forms of somewhat but that's all"said Danny

Havel grabbed his smoking cigar and looked at the holograms closer. Noticing the Halo.

"Halo..."said Ares

"We have to get moving, before anything happens"said Havel

"We can begin sending our troops and-"

"Me and Ares will go in"said Havel

Ares looked towards him. Noticing the determination. Deka crossed her arms and stared at Havel.

"Samuel your not ready to go, your still injured"she said

"I'm fine Deka, me and Ares can handle this"said Havel smoking in front of them

"I'll get the Pelican ready"said Ares as he tapped the right shoulder of Havel

Havel looked towards Deka. She stared back. Danny headed off letting them talk by themselves.

"I have to do this, I need to know what changed his mind to this point"said Havel

Deka walked towards him. She seemed troubled and a bit angered.

"Samuel I don't think you should go, you barely survived the torture he gave you and on top of that, this installation is isolated"said Deka

"I'll be fine Samantha, this was just what he wanted he knew I'd try and save them he wants me to head to this installation, to see what ever this has"said Havel

* * *

_**2 HOURS LATER...**_

The space station was large. It's height was long. Its width was short. It's shape was like a tall floating nail like Space Station. It's color was grey and white.

The Pelican arrived slowly floating towards the Space station.

Steel doors opened as he red lights went off inside. Havel and Ares both were in they're combat armors. Both went floating into the landing pad of the station.

It was massive. Above the fresh green terrain of the lands within the Halo ring. Both Entered aiming they're silent weapons with laser sights.

As they entered inside the facility. Both moved forward aiming carefully. Sounds went off around them as the air was compressed and fitted again.

Both moved one by one. As they entered inside. The walls around them turned on. Light blue and steel walls moved left and right in front of them.

"What the hell?"said Ares

The walls moved as they stopped walking. Havel looked at the moving walls noticing the opening. Havel lowered his weapon.

Ares looked at the glowing opening of the room. Both noticed the glowing lights. Both were shocked seeing what was in front of them.

Something that was out of the ordinary.

"What the hell?!"yelled Havel

"This?This-Impossible?! This can't be?!"yelled Ares

"Deka?! This is worse than what we thought"said Havel

Both stood staring with the large chunk of white smoke coming whooshing out under they're feet.

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW* * DIFFERENT VIEW***_

"What did you expect?!"said Mozak

"What else does Havel know?"asked Dasuke

"By now he will know the truth of my betrayal Dansuke"said Mozak

"Mozak you must kill Havel before he does anything vital"said Dansuke

"I understand and you better have done what you must with the "Arbiter"_**( I will have a Arbiter Character later on)**_

"Get it done Mozak or I will find someone else to do this"said Dansuke

**_ECHOES 2: SHADOWS LIGHT_**

* * *

**_From Author: LEGENDARY ICON_**

**_"I hope this gives a good perspective"_**

**_"A good short introduction of the life of Havel"_**

**_"Thanks for the Support"_**

**_"READ,REVIEW, and ENJOY!"_**


End file.
